Like Poppy's Down
by NoNewName
Summary: Hawkeye Pierce though he had left his past behind him. But when Hogwarts' golden trio appears suddenly in the middle of the busy MASH 4077 compound, Hawkeye's story begins to unravel, piece by piece.


**Disclaimer: No I don't own MASH or Harry Potter. If I did...well...Hawkeye and I would know each other personally. And though I care about this story dearly, I make no money off of it. **

**With that said, anyone interested in Beta-Reading for me, please review or email me. Also, if there is anybody interested in co-authoring, please email me. I'd love to work with someone. **

**And now on with the show...**

"What the hell do you think you're doing? When your headmaster finds out you're gone, you'll be expelled. And just think of what the ministry will do. What about the statue of secrecy? "

Hawkeye's voice quieted down significantly, "You're hurt. Let's get you into triage. Don't worry about the statue. I'll deal with everyone.

Green eyes locked with blue eyes.

"I…We…look mister, I don't who you are or what the hell you're up about but we're not going anywhere with you. How do we know you're not working for you-know-who? How do we know you didn't bring us here? Who do you think you are?"

"Pierce, what the hell is going on here?" a loud voice range out over the field, "I don't care who or what they are, but people don't just appear into the middle of a warzone. There are laws against that."

"I understand sir, but they've got injuries. I'll explain later, but-"

"Attention all personnal. Incoming wounded. All personnal report to triage and the operating room. " a voice rang out over the loudspeaker.

"Hawkeye," BJ came up behind him, "We got lots of questions that are going to need answering. So I'll get them fixed up and taken care of. Let's get into the OR."

"Thanks Beej, put them in the Swamp when you're done, would you. They look ready to drop. I appreciate it."

"Whatever it is pal, we'll take care of it," BJ placed a comforting and of Hawkeye's shoulder

"Pierce get into pre-op." Colonel Potter looked at him, "You kids do whatever BJ says and we'll make sure you get taken care of. Just trust us. Got it." Though his words were harsh, his tone was soft

Ron opened up his mouth to argue, but Harry spoke up, "Ok."

Hawkeye leaned over one of the wounded soldiers. Radar?" he called.

"Get this guy in right away. Five units of whole blood. Looks like he swallowed a landmine. "

Hawkeye headed into pre-op where he washed up and got his scrubs on. He kept forcing his mind back to surgery, but memories were invading his concentration. If he concentrated long enough, he could almost see all the things he had tried for so long to block out and forget.

"This kid had enough shrapnel in his stomach for both sides of this damn war." he said finishing up.

"Come on. Clamp. Suction.I can't see anything nurse."

"Everything okay there Charles?" Hawkeye asked.

"Of course Pierce, you're talking to a surgeon of my calibre." And a pause, "However, A hand would be much appreciated in this particular case.

"All right, Charles" Potter order get over here. I could use a hand. Pierce, take over Charles' table"

"I assure you Colonel Potter that I am more than capable of hand-"

"Now" Potter barked.

"Yes colonel." they responded in unison

"Suture him for me Margaret, would you?"

"Yes Doctor."

Margaret completely took over, but as son as she was done her mind drifted back to Hawkeye and what had happened with those kids. She didn't who they are or how they did what they did, but Hawkeye had been and still was visibly upset. Hunnicut, she wondered had obviously seen it to, and realized that Hawkeye was hiding something, but he chose to remain supportive of his friend. And even though her head told her to deal with this like the army would agree too, her heart told her otherwise. And so she did.

"Listen kids, I don't know who you are, or what happened, but I'm a doctor so let me help."

"Nu-uh sir. I'm sorry. But how do we know we can trust you. We don't know who you are or your friend was." Hermione argued, "Until we know we can trust you, we're not doing anything. We'll find a way out of here and we'll go."

"You can't just go. You're in the middle of a warzone. There are mine fields all around here. There are snipers. We're three miles from the front. You can't just go. And since you have no idea, how you got here. How the hell do you figure you'll et out of here" BJ bristled.

Ron paled significantly, "Warzone…?"

"Yes. Warzone. Korea. How can you not know?" BJ questioned aghast.

Now it was Hermione's time to look shocked. The Korean War. Somehow they had gone back in time 40 years

"Harry," she whispered, "Ron we have a problem. "

"What year is it?" she asked.

"1952. What's going on?"

"BJ was even more confused now. But he decided to hold his temper for awhile. If only, because they had injuries and all ready didn't trust him. Maybe he could prove they were good guys.

"All right, I'm going to do something now that is very against army procedures, but if it'll get you to trust us so we can treat your injuries, then I gotta do it. Follow me. "

Looks passes between them. But slowly, unsure, they followed him, making sure they didn't get too close. This guy didn't know what they were, but he something was up and they didn't know how he was going deal with that.

"You're going need to wear masks and gloves. We're heading into the operating room.

Unsure of what was happening Hermione and Ron followed Harry's lead.

The look in his eyes made it clear; he was willing to trust them for now.

I'm not sure I want to do HM, but I would consider it. However,I do listen to requests (i.e. romantical pairings, themes, etc.) which yo will be given credit for if I use them.


End file.
